


Queen Bee

by Limebrus



Series: Chaos [2]
Category: BTOB, Infinite (Band)
Genre: Cliche, F/F, Yeolsoon, bitchy charas lmao, girl!Sungyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limebrus/pseuds/Limebrus
Summary: Sharing a cabin with Lee Sungyeol? Oh hell no.





	Queen Bee

**Author's Note:**

> pretty cliche and sungyeol is a girl here :)))

This was so fucking cliche and Ilsoon would have laughed if she wasn't pissed. who the fuck picked the sleeping arrangements? She knew she shouldn't have joined this shitty ass trip and now she even had to share a room with the one girl in school she couldn't stand.

Lee Sungyeol, the transfer girl (well,it had been months but).

The girl everyone found "funny" and "cool" and "hot". She was liked by everybody (don't get her wrong, Ilsoon doesn't care about being liked, she's happy with having all the power in school. Queen bitch. A title she wore with pride). She didn't get why people liked the freakishly tall girl, there was nothing amazing about her and she was just an annoying shithead who wouldn't accept the order of things and had dared to befriend the guy Ilsoon was determined to get her hands on (Kim Sunggyu - decent looks, rich as fuck with a bright future ahead). Everyone knew he was Ilsoon's, yet Sungyeol had somehow magically befriended him in matter of weeks and was probably spreading her legs to him on a regular basis.

An even bigger problem was the fact that Sungyeol did not cower from her like the rest of the school did. Instead Sungyeol would openly challenge her and even dared to _joke_ about her in front of her and didn't seem to take her seriously at all. Why Ilsoon hadn't strangled her to death yet was a testament to her own amazing restraint.

"So you're just gonna sit there with your arms crossed and sulk the entire time we're here?"

Speak of the devil.

Ilsoon huffed.

"So that side of the bed will be yours then I guess." Sungyeol lifted her bag up on the bed, retrieving a few items out of it.

"If you think for even one second I'm gonna share a bed with you, then you are more delusional than I thought."

Sungyeol rose an eyebrow. "So you'd rather sleep on the floor? sure, I'm not gonna stop you."

"That's not what I meant! Of course I'm gonna take the bed and you will sleep on the floor."

"Not happening."

Enraged, Ilsoon jumped out of the bed and walked out of the room. She was going to talk to a teacher about this and get them to switch her room-mate.

-

It hadn't work. No matter how much she pouted or spoke sweetly (even begging) the teacher had said it was final and that 'this will be a good bonding experience for you and Sungyeol.'

Fuck this. She shouldn't have come. She hated nature as well and this was a cabin trip up to the mountain. Fuck this, seriously.

-

Ilsoon was dead. The first day had consisted of canoeing at the nearby lake. Which they walked to. It wasn't very close and Ilsoon's choice of shoes (boots, slightly heeled) was not the best. It also didn't help that the guy she canoed with had gotten a panic attack (apparently he was terrified of water? what the fuck) and then tipped the canoe. It had been a long, cold walk back to the cabin - no one dared to speak to her on the way back, which was for the best.

-

Ilsoon took a long warm shower in the very small cabin (only consisted of a bedroom and a bathroom) and felt a bit more relaxed as she stepped out of the shower, towel wrapped around her body.

"That was an eventful first day. I thought the guy looked scared when he was in the canoe, but it had nothing on how scared he looked after you two returned to land."

Sungyeol was lounging on the bed, grinning. She had been the only person who dared to laugh when Ilsoon had ended in the water. The only good point of the day had been Sunggyu coming over with his jacket, draping it over her and asking her if she was okay. She would have to return that jacket later.

"Sungyeol, I have no patience for you tonight. Would you kindly shut the fuck up." Ilsoon said through gritted teeth as she found her night clothes - a satin dress. Ilsoon liked to look fashionable and gorgeous even when going to bed.

"You need to loosen up a bit," Sungyeol commented. "Isn't that awfully sexy for a class trip to the mountain?" She added, pointing at the dress.

"Jung Ilsoon always looks good," was her immediate response. She had her back towards Sungyeol as the towel fell off and she slipped into the dress.

"True," Sungyeol mumbled. "Very true."

That was not the response Ilsoon anticipated and she turned in surprise, giving Sungyeol a dubious look but did not comment on it.

"You better not be anywhere near my side when we sleep," Ilsoon said as she slipped into the bed.

"Really? How old are you?"

Ilsoon just turned her back to the other girl and turned off the lights.

"We're going hiking tomorrow, remember to put on sensible shoes."

Ilsoon chose to ignore the obvious jibe towards her bad choice of shoes. Fucking rude tall freak.

-

Night terrors.

It was a well guarded secret of hers, someone no one except family and best friend knew about.

She often would wake up absolutely terrified, sometimes drenched in sweat.

Of course it would happen on the first night, a frightening nightmare which ended up with her clutching onto a very confused Sungyeol.

"Are you okay?"

"Nightmares," Ilsoon said, her body shaking. She unconsciously grasped Sungyeol's arm tighter and moved closer.

Sungyeol moved, embracing Ilsoon. It was a great comfort and she instantly fell safe in the long arms.

"You better not tell anyone about this or I will end you," she mumbled before sleep overcame her once more.

-

They did not talk about it in the morning. For once Sungyeol did not mock her. It was actually quite surprising.

Ilsoon also wore her expensive, but sensible hiking shoes. She was ready.

-

Ilsoon felt ready to faint when they reached the top. Her thighs were dead, legs sore, and her back was aching. She wanted to lie down and never get up again. She even contemplated getting one of the guys to massage her (to them it would be a privilege) but she didn't want Sunggyu to get a bad impression. How else was she going to get her clutches in him if he thought she was messing around with other guys?

Sadly, Sungyeol had been hanging around Sunggyu again. It put Ilsoon in a bad mood. Especially when she noticed she was out of water.

She definitely did not pout when she angrily put the bottle back in the backpack.

"Here, you can have some of mine."

Ilsoon looked over at the owner of the outstretched arm. Hyunsik. she accepted the bottle. Hyunsik wasn't a bad backup in case Sunggyu failed - he was certainly more good looking (those sexy muscles) and he had a gorgeous smile. Only downside was that his family wasn't as rich as Sunggyu's

"Thank you, Hyunsik," she said sweetly after taking a sip. "You're such a sweetheart." She handed the bottle back, making sure her hand 'accidentally' touched his.

Ilsoon had to hold back a smirk; he was falling for her words and her gestures. He was blushing, how cute.

"If you need more water, just ask me," he offered.

"Thank you, I will be sure to-"

A flying water bottle landed in her lap.

"I told you to pack more water, you're lucky I brought an extra one."

Ilsoon stiffened. Of course Sungyeol had to come out of nowhere. Not only was she taking Sunggyu away from her, but she was not even going to let her flirt with her backup.

Everyone turned quiet, knowing shit was gonna hit the fan as Ilsoon always got mad when Sungyeol talked to her (a lot of people thought Ilsoon was 'unreasonable' because Sungyeol was just being friendly. They've been deceived, Sungyeol is an utter bitch full of rude comments. They're just so hidden in the sweet words not everyone notices. Takes a bitch to know a bitch, after all).

"Lee Sungyeol, I would appreciate it if you stayed out of my sights. You're turning my day sour with your presence."

"This is what I get for being nice to you?"

"Guys, don't do this now." An angel-like voice interrupted. "Sungyeol, beat it."

"But Sungjongie-"

"Leave."

With a pout Sungyeol left.

Sungjong. Ilsoon's bff. also Sungyeol's cousin. Sungjong was the reason why Ilsoon hadn't crushed Sungyeol to bits. She had promised her not to.

"Hyunsik, could you also leave me and Ilsoon alone?" the sweet smile from Sungjong was enough to make everyone abide her words (even Ilsoon sometimes).

"How did the first night go? Did Sungyeol give you too much trouble?"

Ilsoon scoffed. "What do you think? I'm sorry, but your cousin is a fucking bitch."

"So are you," Sungjong commented, grinning widely.

"Yes, but at least I'm honest about it."

Sungjong hummed. whether it was in agreement or not, Ilsoon couldn't tell.

"So, how is your room-mate?" Ilsoon asked, changing the topic.

"A nightmare. She snores so much it is ridiculous."

"Sounds annoying."

-

"So what was that?" Ilsoon had just changed to her nightwear and was standing by the foot of the bed and glaring at Sungyeol who had just entered the cabin.

"What was what?" Sungyeol looked tired.

Ilsoon crossed her arms. "First you're slutting it out with Sunggyu, even if it is obvious I have put my claim on him, and now you're trying to ruin my game from seducing my backup?"

"backup?" Sungyeol was in the middle of changing, clumsily taking her sweater off.

"Hyunsik."

"No, I mean what do you mean a 'backup'?"

"My future husband."

Sungyeol looked up in shock. "Husband? we're eighteen, you can't be looking for a husband already?"

"No time like the present. I have a goal in life and I'm not gonna sit around and wait."

"What? Get married and have children as soon as possible?"

"No, to get married and live comfortably."

Sungyeol was in her tank top and sleeping shorts. "So you're basically a gold digger."

"Yes."

"At least you're honest, I'll give you that." Sungyeol snorted. "But isn't your family already rich? Why would you need more?"

"That is obvious. Someone of my status needs to marry accordingly."

"Wow. So you're ready to be someone's pretty little trophy wife? That is sad."

Ilsoon narrowed her eyes. "Of course you wouldn't get it."

Sungyeol didn't say anything, her eyes not even on Ilsoon's face. "When you have your arms crossed, your boobs almost fall out of that dress," she said instead, as an off handed comment before she slipped into bed.

Quickly Ilsoon uncrossed her arms and instinctively covered her cleavage. She couldn't understand why her cheeks reddened.

"Good night."

Still burning, Ilsoon slipped into the bed.

-

A loud whine woke Ilsoon up. Startled, she turned towards the sound, finding Sungyeol standing right outside the toilet. It was still dark out.

"What the fuck, Sungyeol?"

"There is a huge ass cockroach in the bathroom."

"Seriously?"

With a huge sigh Ilsoon got up from the bed and went into the bathroom. She grabbed a bit of paper, quickly locating the cockroach. It was on the wall (and it was quite big). Quickly Ilsoon grabbed it with the paper and marched to the front door, throwing it out.

"Wow, didn't expect you to be so brave."

"Just let me sleep," Ilsoon grumbled she fell face first onto the bed.

There was a long silence.

"Cute panties."

The bathroom door closing followed a second after.

Face burning, Ilsoon hurriedly slipped under the cover.

Sungyeol had seen her rilakkuma underwear.

Ilsoon may have a slight weakness for cute things.

How embarrassing.

-

The third day they walked around in the forest. Quite boring, but at least now Ilsoon had time to finally give back the jacket to Sunggyu since they returned quite early and everyone were free to do as they wished.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hold onto it for so long. I wanted it to at least dry before I returned it," Ilsoon said as she handed it to him. She was at his cabin.

"Don't worry," Sunggyu said. "I'm glad you didn't catch a cold."

"Yes, the jacket helped me feel a bit warm. I cant thank you enough." She put on her cutest smile, the one that sometimes even worked on the strongest of people. A few awkward seconds followed, neither knowing what to say and Ilsoon wasn't willing to leave yet. "So, who is your room-mate?"

"Kim Myungsoo, if you know who he is."

Ah, the maths nerd. "Yeah he tutors Sungjong."

Sunggyu opened his mouth. "So-"

"There you are!"

What the hell. Why does Sungyeol always have the worst timing.

"You!" Ilsoon turned with a glare. "What do you want?"

"There is a competition going on and I wanna join, but we have to enter two and two, with our room-mates so I need you."

"No, I'm not joining any contest."

Sungyeol seemed to stop and think a bit. "Then I'll tell everyone about your nightte-"

"Fine! I will come with you."

Grudgingly she said bye to Sunggyu and followed Sungyeol. Apparently it was a three legged race. Fuck her life.

It wasn't until after the contest (first place! Ilsoon might not have wanted to join, but once she was in she couldn't accept anything less than first place) she noticed something odd.

"Sungjong? Why are you teamed with Jessica? I thought you had to be partnered with your room-mate."

Sungjong gave her a perplexed look. "No. Who told you that?"

That bitch.

-

Third night. The last night, thank the lord.

"You did it on purpose, didn't you?"

It was like a re-enactment of yesterday - same positions and same annoyance.

"Did what?" Sungyeol asked. "And you need to give me some time to at least change before you attack me like this."

"You lied! I was talking to Sunggyu and you pulled me away from him. you did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"And if I did?" Sungyeol challenged, standing her ground. For once she seemed to take things seriously, not grinning or laughing.

"Then it just confirms that you're trying to keep Sunggyu all for yourself. How many times have you spread your legs for him, huh? What evil ways did you use to seduce- AH!"

Ilsoon did not expect Sungyeol to walk around the bed and push her down it, hovering above her with arms on each side of her head.

"It's not like your plans for him involve anything nice. You're planning on marrying him because of status and to become a pretty little thing he can put on his arm," Sungyeol slipped a leg between Ilsoon's. "Maybe I'm saving you from a boring fate."

"By fucking him? Funny way of saving-"

"Who said I was even interested in him?" Sungyeol smirked, leaning close enough for Ilsoon to feel her breath against her ear. "Better yet, who said I was even into guys?" Sungyeol lifted her head again, peering down.

For once, Ilsoon was utterly speechless. She could only stare up with wide eyes.

"Apparently I'm more into bitchy girls who sometimes are uncharacteristically adorable. I mean, the way you latched onto me in the first night or the rilakkuma panties? So cute." Sungyeol had moved closer again, her lips close to Ilsoon's. "Or whenever you cant think of an insult so you just pout cutely and tell me to shut up."

"What?"

"Don't you get it?" Sungyeol licked her lips. "I like you, Jung Ilsoon."

Ilsoon could not find words.

"Tell me to stop, if you want me to stop," Sungyeol whispered before closing the distance.

It was soft at first, Sungyeol gently moving her lips with Ilsoon's unresponsive ones. It was as if she was testing the water, gently tasting and seeing if was okay.

For an unfathomable reason, Ilsoon found herself returning the kiss. It felt so good, and in her muddled mind that was the only reason she needed. This prompted for Sungyeol to deepen the kiss, her tongue peeking out and tasting Ilsoon.

God it felt good.

But Sungyeol broke the kiss, staring down at her with heavy lidded eyes.

"Damn you look so tempting when your cheeks are flushed," she softly said. One of her hands had moved, she was only supporting herself with one arm.

A slight gasp left Ilsoon's lips when the hand ghosted over her clothed breasts.

"Your nipples are hard," Sungyeol noted. "Damn, I really enjoy this dress of yours. You look so delectable."

"I know," Ilsoon's breathing was harder than she thought, but at least her words were back. "That's why I bought it, but this is one of my more modest ones."

"Shit," Sungyeol sighed. "If this is modest, I want to know how you look in the other ones. This one has been driving me insane."

The hand had moved past the stomach and had settled on a naked thigh.

"It's so sinfully short." Sungyeol moved her hand up, pushing the dress along with it and revealed the panties. "Rilakkuma again? So adorable."

"Shut up," Ilsoon mumbled, blushing.

She was still confused, her mind barely working in the lust haze, and normally she would be appalled at having lee Sungyeol be touching her so sensually.

Yet all she could think was how she wanted more. She did not vocalise the wish; she might have lost her sensibility, but she still had her dignity.

Sungyeol kissed her again, almost distracting her from the hand moving dangerously close to her crotch.

Almost.

Ilsoon keened into Sungyeol's mouth when fingers slid over the panties, wishing they were inside instead.

But the hands disappeared, and so did Sungyeol's mouth. Ilsoon gave the other girl a confused look.

"I'm not fucking you here, like this. You'll kill me tomorrow and hate me forever, for taking advantage of you when you're obviously confused." Sungyeol dropped down on her side of the bed. "Good night."

Ilsoon was seething. Sungyeol had worked her up so hard her panties probably had a wet patch, and then she just leaves her hanging. fucking bitch.

Ilsoon fell asleep surprisingly quick, despite everything.

-

In the morning Ilsoon was quite grateful about how Sungyeol had stopped when they did. Her head was clearer now (well, kind of) and she had her sensibility back. Ilsoon had quickly packed her stuff and left the cabin before Sungyeol woke up. She did not want to see the other girl, finding it too awkward (and she was still too confused about how she felt about this turn of events. Because it had felt amazing, but this was Sungyeol. And a girl. Ilsoon did not plan on being with a girl. It was confusing).

She continued avoiding Sungyeol at all costs when they came back to school.

-

"How long is this awkwardness gonna continue?" Sungjong asked during lunch. They had told their posse to leave, wanting to chat in private.

"What do you mean?" Ilsoon asked, faking ignorance.

"You know what I mean. What did my cousin do for you do react like this?"

"Nothing, I just decided it is better to avoid her. Less drama, right?"

Sungjong shrugged, taking a sip of her chocolate milk. "I don't know, it just feels weird. You always being pissed at Sungyeol has become a daily routine."

"It is better this way. School is more peaceful now, isn't it?" Ilsoon's eyes were trained at a certain table.

"I guess, but-"

"Who the fuck is that?" Ilsoon hissed, glaring towards where Sungyeol was sitting.

Sungjong quickly followed her line of vision. "The brunette? that's Woohyun, she is-"

"Who the fuck does she think she is?" Ilsoon narrowed her eyes.

Sungjong looked really confused, her forehead wrinkling. "She is just sitting there and talking with Sungyeol."

"Talking? wouldn't you call that flirting?" Ilsoon exclaimed. "Look at her hand on Sungyeol's shoulder and how Sungyeol is grinning back. Fucking bitch."

"I guess you're right, but I don't see the prob-"

Ilsoon abruptly stood up. "Excuse me I need to slap a bitch."

Angrily she marched over to Sungyeol's table.

"Lee Sungyeol!" Ilsoon slammed her fists on the table. "I knew you were a fucking bitch when I first saw you! First you almost seduce me with sweet words and a fake confession." Insert gasps from the entire cafeteria. "And now you are seducing someone else." Woohyun immediately retracted her hand as if she was burnt. Sungyeol did not seemed alarmed at all, she didn't even seem surprised. Ilsoon would have to fix this. "Let me tell you now, Lee Sungyeol," leaning over the table Ilsoon grabbed Sungyeol by the collar. "You better not dare to fuck around with other girls while I'm around, because you're gonna have the privilege of having me." Ilsoon pulled Sungyeol into a harsh kiss, before letting go of the girl and walking out of the cafeteria for a properly dramatic finish.

Ilsoon didn't get far down the hallway before she was slammed into the wall by a long, lean body.

"Is that your way of confession and saying we're exclusive?" Sungyeol asked, voice low and oddly seductive.

"It means you better not fuck anyone else."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Ilsoon did not squeak in surprise as she was caught in a kiss and she definitely did not moan when Sungyeol's hands brushed her sides.

Dammit.

Ilsoon hated herself.

-

It was funny.

Many thought Ilsoon was slightly paranoid when it came to Sungyeol, claiming she was a bitch. Of course, when Sungyeol had been complimenting Ilsoon she had always meant it as a compliment, yet Ilsoon apparently thought they were backhanded insults. Same with whenever Sungyeol came with any advice or even was concerned.

So yes, Ilsoon was quite paranoid in those regards and she always misinterpreted Sungyeol's words. Which had made it painfully hard for Sungyeol to court Ilsoon, because damn she had fallen hard and fast for the queen bee when she first transferred. Ilsoon may be a bitch and yes, people were terrified of her (which Sungyeol thought was ridiculous, Ilsoon is so adorable), but Ilsoon was mostly bark and no bite.

But Sungyeol wasa bitch. As mentioned, she fell hard and fast, and her biggest concern had been one Kim Sunggyu. It was obvious that Ilsoon wanted him (though, more like she wanted his status) and the thing is - Sunggyu obviously sported a crush on her.

Sungyeol knowingly befriended Sunggyu, recognising what type of guy he was - someone who will sacrifice his own happiness for his friends' sakes. Sungyeol had been quick to confess her crush on Ilsoon, and Sunggyu had stayed away from Ilsoon.

Now, getting Ilsoon to like her back had been long, but fun process and it had worked in the end. They still fight (which Sungyeol is happy about), and Ilsoon continuously deny that she likes her back (she claims to be saving the hearts of innocent girls from Sungyeol's nefarious evil ways' by sacrificing her own life), but Sungyeol wouldn't want it any other way (she doesn't need a confession from Ilsoon when the sweet way she fusses over her whenever Sungyeol falls ill is enough of a confession in itself)

But, Sungyeol would admit she wasn't the nicest of people. Ilsoon was the one who had been right all along, but the rest of the school (except Sungjong - family always knows) thought Sungyeol was an utter sweetheart.

It was kind of funny how easily you can fool people.

Something hit Sungyeol in the face, sliding down into her lap. It was a bra.  
  
What.

"Why are you giggling to yourself?" Ilsoon questioned, sitting on Sungyeol's bed completely naked. When the hell had she undressed? “Come play with me, I'm bored."

"Yes, ma'am," Sungyeol murmured.

 

  
  
Bonus:

"Do I want to know how you managed to seduce Ilsoon?"

The only person who terrified Sungyeol - her own cousin.

"Why do you say that? Can't she have just fallen for me?" Sungyeol countered.

Sungjong rolled eyes and shook her head, her long black hair falling into her face. "She hated your guts and I know you, Sungyeol." she sighed. "As long as you treat her well it is okay. Don't fuck with her."

"I won't."

And she wouldn't.  
  
  


 


End file.
